It is a matter of common knowledge that fairly stringent requirements are being currently imposed on the precision parameters of electronic measuring equipment. It appears to be quite evident that high-precision electronic measuring equipment can be manufactured with the use of resistors concurrently exhibiting high performance attributes. The most important attributes characterizing alternating-current resistors are as follows: power rating, accuracy, time stability, temperature coefficient of resistance, operating temperature range, operating voltage, frequency error, and overall dimensions. Heavy-duty precision wire-wound alternating-current resistors are also expected to have an adequate degree of technological effectiveness which is rather essential to their full-scale production.
An examination of present-day patent, scientific and technical, as well as advertising, publications reveals that heavy-duty wire-wound alternating-current resistors incorporating all of the performance attributes stated hereinabove, so that each of them is sufficiently high, do not exist in the contemporary state of the art. Among the available heavy-duty alternating-current resistors one is confronted with the inevitable option of having one or two satisfactory parameters while the rest are low.
There are a variety of configurations of heavy-duty alternating-current resistors providing high single parameters.